Mythos Hearts: Next Generation
by Hope The Victor
Summary: After Seeing the Heroes at the Sports festival, Theo begins his journey with his friend Minona to form the traveling guild Mythos hearts, while the Looming Threat of the Hobbyists continues to grow.


Mythos Universe…

You're probably wondering why you've been brought here. Thing is, it's because this is where it all starts. For me and them.

My name is Theseus. Since I'm named after a great greek hero, I like to pronounce myself as Theo. I'm a proud human inhabitant of the Mythos Universe. Let me tell you about my home. The Mythos Universe may seem like just a collection of Greek myths, but it actually contains worlds relating to all myths as well as mythological creatures and normal human beings.

Right now, I'm coming back from watching the Sports Festival, and seeing what the Heroes were all about while I was there. It's nice to check out the Hero Universe, but now I'm back in my own universe. Yup. Home sweet home...

(Normal POV)

Theo approached the gates of a village that had a bull skull on it as well as some decorations. The gate opened as Theo made his way in.

Minos Village

A Village of proud warrior heritage where all can converge, sanctioned by the Clans of the Minotaur species.

"Oh! Theo's back!" a citizen said.

"How was the Sports Festival, Young Man?" another asked as a kid came up to him.

"What was it like seeing all the heroes battle with those superpowers? Huh, Huh Theo?!" the kid asked.

"Heh… it was something else. There was Explosions blasting everywhere, tape, acid, Naval Lasers… and one guy had the potential to totally freeze the entire stadium… or burn it to the ground, I dunno which." Theo said rubbing his head.

"What about the Golden Hero? The one who brought us out of the nightmare? Was he there?" another asked.

"Yup, he was there all right. Saw him with my own eyes." Theo said as the villagers gasped.

"What did he look like?" a male asked.

"Nothing like the carvings, lemme tell you. Guy had a ripped jacket, he enjoyed every second of the Festival. I can see why he's famous along the others for uniting our worlds. He's something else." Theo said.

"What he is is a load of bull!" a person in black said as the towns people gasped.

"Oh great… it's a guy from the Order." Theo said.

"The Golden Hero? Uniter? Please. All he and his pals have done is make things lots more complicated and bringing all tons of bad stuff from their universes to ours." he said.

"You and The Order can believe whatever they want, bud. Fact of the matter is, it's much better this way, and we prefer it like that." Theo said. "Sides, you haven't convinced us, be it force or propaganda."

"Heh. Keep saying that kid, but one of these days, we're gonna get some real order back and re-separate our universes like they should." he said.

"You guys are just saying that because you're the only ones who don't like them united in the first place." Theo said.

"One group is enough to make a difference." he said storming out. "You'll all see!"

"Those guys...they're nuts right?" Theo asked.

"Yeah. I don't get what he's got against unity." a child said.

"Anyway, I've got to see the chief. See ya." Theo said walking off.

Inside the Chief's building, Theo walked in to see a large female Minotaur with Cow features and a human face with blond hair see him first.

"Theo!" she said running over to him like a freight train and hugging him tight. "You're back! I'm so happy you're okay! I thought Stain had gotten to you!"

"Gak….Minona...leggo! You're...choking me!" Theo struggled to say.

"Oh!" she said dropping him. "S-Sorry Theo… I don't know my own strength sometimes." she said twidling her fingers.

"And not for the first time…" Theo said smiling.

Minona

A Cow Model Minotauress, and Theo's lifelong friend

"It seems Minona has found you to be safe, yes?" said a white Bull like elder minotaur on chief's seat.

"She certainly has, Chief Ceros." Theo said. "Thank you for allowing me to watch the sports festival by the way."

"The Golden Hero was in it so why not?" Ceros said. "I'm glad someone from our village could see it."

"It was a good experience. It taught me a lot about the Heroes. And what it could mean to be one when I launch my dream." Theo said.

"Oh? You mean your Guild?" Ceros asked.

"Yeah, Chief Ceros. I saw him, you know. The boy that fought those manticores even while wounded." Theo said. "The boy with the spider on his back."

"Ah. Him. What about him?" Ceros asked.

"He's put together a diverse group of people from different universes. A complete one that plans to take the place of the golden hero because he says to be his apprentice." Theo said.

"My word. That is interesting. I wish him luck." Ceros said.

"Also, you're not going to believe this. There was this team called the Brave Adventurers. They have a minotaur there, too!" Theo said. "His name was Ross, I think. I don't think he was aware of where he is originally from."

"Well, did you find some info on him?" Ceros asked.

"According to his record, he and the leader of the group are old friends from Akihabara in Tokyo. Tokyo always did have a habit of creatures from other worlds coming and going, or so I've heard." Theo said.

"Yes. From what I know, when the monster Yamigedo went and devoured universes, some claim to have seen rifts opening up as people fell through them, avoiding its fate. But...this is but a myth as far as I know." Ceros said.

"I guess. So Chief… now that I've seen what the heroes have to offer. I think I'm ready to go and do the same." Theo said hefting his covered blade.

"Ah… it's finally time, is it now?" Ceros asked.

"Yeah. I just feel inspired by those guys. So what I'm gonna do is take the same path as the boy I saw. In order to create my own Guild and travel around the world, I'm gonna gather people like me. That kid...he said he gathered and is sticking to ten people. If that's the way he did it… then I'm gonna do the same." Theo said. "Can't have him getting ahead of me."

"Hah, such spirit, Theo! I like that from you. And of course, we lest not forget the promise you and Minona made when you had this dream." Ceros said.

"How could the two of us not forget, huh Minona?" Theo asked.

"Y-Yes… when the time came that you would begin the journey to start this group, I would be the first member." Minona said.

"And I haven't forgotten. Have you?" Theo asked.

"No. Not ever." Minona said.

"Then we don't have to say any more." Theo smiled.

"Agreed." Minona said as she was gathering her things.

"What would be your first destination, Theo?" Ceros asked.

"Well, I've been thinking about that. I was hoping to go to Republic City. There's this big festival that's gonna happen in the Southern Water Tribe." Minona said.

"Right. The festival honoring the moon and spirits." Theo said. "I guess we could go. Besides, some members of the Brave Adventurers talk about that stuff."

"Do they now?" Ceros asked,

"Yes. The leader, David Ishihara, is of Lunarian blood, and his associate, Jude Mathis, is a spyrite researcher." Theo said. "Come to think of it, that sounds exactly like a place they'd go. I guess we don't have to look far for them. Well, we're heading out."

"Good Luck, theo." Ceros said. "Oh! By the way, you didn't tell me what your Guild Name was. What name could it be?"

Theo looked to the sky. "When I first found this blade, the elders once told me a story, about a place that is said to be the heart of all kingdoms and the heart of all worlds that connects to every world in the universes. So...I've decided on Mythos Hearts." Theo said.

"Mythos Hearts? Hmm. Unusual...but it does leave a sense of mystery behind it. Sure. Why not?" Ceros said laughing.

"Well, we're off. Destination: the Southern Water Tribe!" Theo said.

And so they went through the transwarp Gate to said destination. Meanwhile… the Order Watched them from above.

"Blow it." a member said as the gate was soon destroyed. "Well, these explosives really do pack a punch." they said looking to a man in overalls and a straw hat.

"Heck. Like I say, right fight, right bait." he said.

"I just want to know...who are you…" he began before a fishing rod was pointed at him.

"All in good time, buddy. For now...we just let nature run its course. If what my boss says is true...we'll be getting a separated universe in no time." he said.

"But...what could he possibly want?" he asked.

"Well, three things right now. One...a former member of the Ginova Family hiding on that world. Two...information that only that member has. And third...to collect a debt that is owed to him." the guy said.

"I see. So long as Order is Restored, it doesn't matter." the member said.

"Restored? Please. You guys are good enough, you just get messed with. But we're gonna change that." the fisherman said lowering the rod's lure to the ground as a pond of water appeared. "First of which is weeding out the weak fish." he said as the line tugged. "Ah...right on cue." he said reeling in a Great White Shark.

"But...that's a shark. It's not weak." the member said.

"No...but you are." the fisherman said as the shark turned to the Order member and leapt at him.

"What is… No… No, please wait!" he begged before he screamed as the fisherman calmly collected his things.

"Sorry, but this was an order from your leader. You were giving them a bad name with your cockiness, so I did him a favor and now you swim with the fishes. Heh. Fishing joke right there." he said.

"Who… who are you?!" a member asked.

"One of the Hobbyists." he said smiling evilly before a final chomp was heard.

End...


End file.
